


His Kind of Woman

by sicksadperson



Category: Jessica Jones (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Gen, Kidnapping, Obsession, Sexual Abuse
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 11:17:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5826496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sicksadperson/pseuds/sicksadperson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Он сравнивал их постоянно. Непонятно, зачем.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Kind of Woman

***  
– Расскажи всё, что помнишь. 

Маска Джери Хогарт сегодня выражает легкое сочувствие и минимальную вежливую заинтересованность. Хоуп щурится, глядя на неё, а затем закрывает глаза от пробирающего холода, которым веет от этой жуткой женщины. Ещё немного, и от мороза треснет её неестественно гладкая кожа. 

– Чем больше ты мне расскажешь, тем лучше я смогу подготовить твою защиту, – уверенно врёт она. – Как, по твоему мнению, это произошло?

На самом деле, на мнение Хоуп ей плевать, у Хогарт есть собственное. Секунды растягиваются, ползут по стенам, затвердевают, образуя другую, ещё более надёжную тюрьму.

По её мнению? Какое мнение теперь «её»?

***  
Вот как это было на самом деле.

Жила-была счастливая девочка с именем надежды. Она любила, и её любили. Пока однажды не повстречалась со злым волком. Злейшим. 

Сначала Хоуп Шлоттман мало что помнила. 

Потом появились какие-то просветы, но не понятно, когда это было и к чему. 

Далее в её затуманенном мозгу сложилось-таки слово «катастрофа», но буквы всё время перемешивались и смысл терялся. Паника внутри неё росла с каждой секундой, опутывая внутренние органы, словно огромная раковая опухоль. Каждый день она подпитывалась голосом, указывающим Хоуп, как вести себя, что говорить, делать и как думать. Голос любил повторять «Улыбайся», и Хоуп, улыбаясь, ненавидела себя. 

А потом, даже неясно, в какой именно момент, появилась новая Хоуп, которая просто существует изо дня в день и все помнит, и у которой есть прошлое и настоящее, но нет будущего.

***  
– Меня не отпустят на их похороны, да?

Хогарт поджимает губы – в её мире это показатель участия.

– Думаю, ещё рано делать какие-либо выводы. Давай вернемся к… происшествию. 

***  
Он всё время был зол. Не на неё – она была ни при чём. Он злился на Джессику, рассказывал, что любит её, постоянно ныл, как она его бросила, перечислял, что хочет с ней сделать, когда придёт время, или просто, как сильно её хочет. Он редко затыкался. Любил поговорить, любил, чтобы его слушали и слушались, и Хоуп ничего другого не оставалось.

– Надень сегодня желтое платье, тебе оно обязательно понравится. Будем ужинать на балконе, – и в роскошной комнате очередного пентхауса она доставала из коробки длинное платье лимонного цвета, проводила руками по дорогому шелку, любуясь его красотой, и не допускала даже мысли порвать его в клочья. 

***  
– Я не знаю, что ещё рассказать. Я не хотела убивать родителей… и хотела. Он сказал сделать именно так, и я сделала. Чтобы Джессика видела.

– Почему? – для женщины, лицо Хогарт слишком мужественно. И бесстрастно. 

Хоуп искренне удивляется.

– Он же псих, – мягко произносит она, словно объясняет ребенку, почему небо голубое. – Ему нравится думать, что он особенный, но он одержимый псих. Знаете, он заставлял меня прыгать, – внезапно вспоминает она. – Часами. И бесился, когда оказывалось, что я делаю это недостаточно высоко. Говорил, что я ей и в подметки не гожусь.

***  
Вообще, он сравнивал их постоянно. Непонятно, зачем. Каждый раз, когда он рассматривал вновь полученные фотографии, то бросал взгляд на Хоуп и разочарованно цокал языком. После Хоуп виделась с Джессикой всего два раза, но этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы понять: у них ни черта общего. Даже внешне они почти полная противоположность друг другу – кому придет в голову их сравнивать? 

«Ты неправильно держишь нож. Переложи его в правую руку».

«Джессика никогда бы так не сказала».

«Прекрати рыдать, это глупо. И свяжи уже этого идиота. Матч скоро начнется».

Ещё до встречи с Джессикой Хоуп знала о ней столько, что её саму тошнило. Ей снилось, что та ходит за ней по пятам, заглядывает в лицо, спрашивает, как Хоуп может трахаться с этой тварью, и Хоуп не могла от неё скрыться. 

– Смотри, как я умею, – говорила Джессика и взмывала в небо, а Хоуп запрокидывала голову вверх, рукой прикрывая глаза от слепящего солнца, но видела только грёбаные облака. Допрыгнуть до них у неё не получалось.

Хоуп просыпалась и ненавидела Джессику за то, что она просрала свой шанс и не положила этому конец, когда у неё была такая возможность. Задушить, разодрать горло, размозжить голову об асфальт – что угодно, только бы он перестал дышать и ухмыляться. Она видела его шрамы от недавней операции и знала, что это как-то связано с той аварией, но вопросов не задавала. 

***  
Хоуп сидит по другую сторону стола от Джери Хогарт и замечает, как строгое серое платье той выделяется на фоне серых же стен тюремной комнаты. Она не перебивает Хоуп, но у неё крупно написанное «я лучше знаю» поперек лица, от уха до подбородка. 

– Что будет с моим братом? Я могу с ним встретиться?

Хогарт делает пометки в блокноте идеально заточенным карандашом. Буквы ползают по бумаге подобно маленьким черным жукам, сбиваясь в предложения. 

– Думаю, будет лучше, если до предварительного слушания ты не будешь встречаться ни с кем. Пока что.

***  
Как-то раз он спросил её, что ей нравится в сексе. До одержимого психа у Хоуп был всего один парень – добряк Стив, который обращался с ней как с фарфоровой куклой. Поэтому когда Хоуп ответила, «нежность», он разочарованно вздохнул и брезгливо скривил тонкие губы.

– Нет. Тебе нравится сверху и жестко. И не снимай платье.

Он запрещал причинять ему боль каким-либо способом и запрещал убегать. Но иногда он забывал запрещать думать об этом. Хоуп не раз представляла его блядскую ухмылку, раскроенную мясницким тесаком пополам, лужа ярко-красной крови навсегда похоронила под собой пурпур его костюма. Она пугалась своих мыслей, ведь была уверена, что он их слышит. 

***  
– Кого вы больше всего любите? – тихо спрашивает Хоуп, заполняя очередную паузу. – Любите кого-нибудь?

– Это к делу не относится, – высокомерно, как и подобает снежным королевам.

– Но будет. Когда он и до вас доберется, – заверяет равнодушно, глядя прямо в глаза. 

***  
– Однажды я чуть не сказал Джессике отрезать её уши. Можешь себе представить? – он расположился на спине, закинув руки за голову. Без прямого приказа Хоуп предпочитала не отвечать на его вопросы, так что просто лежала рядом и смотрела на идеальный витиеватый узор на потолке. На ней не было одежды, совсем. Ни единой тряпки, только простыня как бумажный листок. Тело ныло от испытанного оргазма (он всегда приказывал ей кончить), а меж бедер до сих пор было влажно. 

– О чем ты думаешь? Ответь.

Слова посыпались изо рта Хоуп быстрее, чем сдираемые ветром листья с дерева.

– У моей мамы сегодня день рождения, – всхлипнула она.

Его лицо озарилось счастливой улыбкой, как у ребёнка, который вдруг придумал новую интересную игру. 

– Так давай позвоним твоей маме! Нельзя же, чтобы любимая дочь забывала о её дне рождения. Я же не чудовище, – плотоядно ухмыльнулось Чудовище и протянуло Хоуп телефон. – А потом ты мне всё расскажешь о своей семье. 

– Пожалуйста, можно я пойду домой? – вырвалось у Хоуп. На мгновение его лицо исказилось гримасой ярости, и Хоуп зажмурилась, ожидая удара. Но момент истекал, секундами нанизывался на нить, и ничего не происходило.

– Тсс, моя милая, – сказал он ей тогда. – Осталось недолго, ведь благодаря тебе я придумал план. 

Она кожей ощутила что-то в воздухе, от чего сразу похолодел затылок, и пересохло во рту. Душу скрутило, как мокрую тряпку. Хоуп хотела открыть глаза, но он ладонью прикрыл ей веки. Как покойнице.

***  
– Завтра ты примешь участие в ток-шоу на радио. Не волнуйся. Расскажи всё так, как мне сегодня. Это сыграет нам на руку.

Хоуп смотрит на свои кисти, прикованные к столу наручниками, и отдает им приказ задушить себя. Ничего не происходит, и она шумно выдыхает.

– Спасибо, – слова стекают на язык клейкой массой, словно часть мозга испаряется вместе с ними. Хоуп чувствует, что должна сказать что-то ещё. – И если хотите жить, держитесь от неё подальше. От Джессики. Он за ней придёт. 

Хоуп Шлоттман сидит за одним столом с Джери Хогарт, но по другую сторону страха и страданий, за чертой, которую никто из знакомых ей людей раньше не переступал. Она знает, что осталось недолго.


End file.
